We're the same
by SonadowX
Summary: I've just discovered that I'm from another planet called Metrion and have been told to find someone called Raven to help me understand what I am and how to control my powers and feelings. Exited the romance and into the actiony chapters now!chap.13 now up
1. The Tape

**Chapter 1: The Tape**

I was just a normal kid until I found out a secret that my 'parents' were holding from me. I was from another planet.

My mother had nagged me to go put away my clothes and I dragged myself upstairs to put them away when I stumbled upon a button that was in a corner of my room I was amazed that I had never seen it before and I slowly pushed and a small door opened and a small TV slid through it and there was a tape in it already and I pushed it into the built-in player and I saw myself but with different colored hair, skin, eyes, and clothes. I watched myself explain to…well myself, that I was from another planet called Metrion. I was told that my real name was Dameon, I also told myself that I was a ½ demon, and that the reason why I forgot, was to hide myself from my real father which was the ruler of Metrion, and I told myself that there are three rulers for each planet. Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos and when I said these three words in that order I would cast a powerful spell and that there are more spells. He also said that there is a small computer chip on my head and it would only come off with a password and when he spoke the password it popped off andthe passwordwas Raven. After it popped off I looked in a mirror and I looked exactly like the me in the TV, I had short hair (like Ravens), it was a light purple color and was longer in the front. My eyes turned into a dark blue. And my skin turnedpaler (looks like Ravens). I also grew a Charka on my forehead. Also the password is a real person on this world, look for her.

After that the tape popped out and landed on the floor and the small TV went back into the hole and small drawer popped out of it and I opened it and it was the clothes he was wearing. There was a blue cloak with a hood and long sleeves on it to put my arms through apparently and I also spotted the other clothes he was wearing underneath the cloak (it's like Ravens but a male version of it), there were shoes also to go with it and also there was a bracelet that had the letters M-O-M in the beads, also there was a small mirror, maybe I'll find out what this does later. I guess my real mother gave this to me. I put on all the things I got from the drawer and it went back into the hole and the small door closed. As I opened my front door to my house and left, I cried slightly but, then I wiped my face and thought

'Raven, I have to find Raven. She might be the only one to help me with my powers and the only one who might understand me. But where to start?'

**

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER **

I had been looking for Raven for almost forever it felt like.

I read the sign that was coming up and it read Jump city. And then something else caught my eye. A giant T? Well whatever, I explored around the newly discovered city asking everyone if they knew a Raven and everyone gave me stares like I was stupid and didn't even answer me. So I started to go around in areas that apparently I wasn't supposed to be in especially since people called the cops on me and finally I got away from them and hid in a warehouse. Then I heard an officer speaking into his walkie-talkie telling them to send the 'Teen Titans'. 'I guess there the people from the T' I thought to myself. Before I even knew it there were in the warehouse with me. I hid behind the crate that I was standing by and tried to move from crate to crate and sneak right by them. I almost made it to the exit when the green one spotted me and yelled for his partners and they all started attacking me so I ran to the middle of the place where there was no light just complete darkness and for some reason I felt safe in the dark. So I decided to use my first spell. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled and a black wall-like energy shot from my hands and to where I was facing. The group had shocked looks on their faces and looked over to the dark girl floating on the air and she even had a shocked look on her face.

Then the spiky-haired one said, "Did you guys just see what I saw?"

Then the green one answered him, "I think we did, dude. And did you hear what he said too?"

Then the bionic one answered him, "Man that's just plain creepy. Raven I thought you were the only one of your kind with, you know the whole ½ demon, ½ human thing."

"Apparently not." The mysterious girl said slowly lowering herself to the ground. She then slowly took off her hood and walked up to me.

"Stay back! I'll shoot again!" I lied to her.

She just continued to walk forward seeming to know that I was lying. She finally reached me and was about to put her hand on my back and I tried to stop her by yelling at her again

"Don't touch me!" I yelled again hearing a crate break nearby.

She put her hand on my back and made me stand up instead of crouching. She put her hands on the hood of my cloak and slowly pulled it down to see my face. She seemed to have a small smile grow when she saw my face. And slowly she said,

"My name is Raven." My eyes blew wide open and looked at her. I replied to her, "My name is Dameon and I've been looking for you." Then she started to cry softly, I didn't know what was wrong with her, so I just held her to my chest, I didn't know what else to do. Then she stopped and I asked her "Why were you crying?"

"I haven't seen another person like me in a long time." She replied.

Then I let go of her and she seemed to be fine.

"What did you mean by you were looking for me?" she asked me.

"Oh, well I was supposed to come look for you so I can get help controlling my powers and the fact that you're the only person that might understand me." A made a small smile looking at her.

"I guess I could help you, but there might be a few rules." She told me in a monotone voice.

"Ok." I said feeling better that I had found her.

We both walked out of the darkness and looked at the rest of the group. Raven told the others that I was ok. They looked kind of happy that I wasn't an enemy and that they didn't have to fight me. Everyone started introducing themselves to me.

"The name's Robin." said the spiky-haired leader.

"Cyborg." said the burly android.

"Greetings, I am Starfire." said the red-haired girl.

"sup, dude, my name's Beast Boy." said the green skinned boy.

"My name's Dameon." I said to them.

They seemed to except me right away and led me to the tower.

**

* * *

A FEW DAYS AT THE TOWER **

I had been at the tower for a while and Raven had started helping me control my powers and how to keep them from getting out so now I would only talk in a voice like Raven's since it seemed to work for her. Also I started to get interests in things that I never had before, like Herbal Tea and reading books. She was also helping me learn more spells to use out on the battlefield and not so much out on the battlefield. I also had been getting along great with Beast Boy, Cy, Star, and Robin. Even if B.B.'s Humor was kind of lame. The only thing that kind of sucked about staying at the tower was how I had to sleep on their sofa you know you really couldn't catch a good sleep on that thing.

When I woke up the next morning Robin had made me and official Titan and got me my own room, of course it still had to be painted and also I had to put my stuff in it and a bed and whatever else.

So when I heard this I thanked Robin, and brought some paint into my new room, took off my cloak, and started painting the room a dark blue color. I laid some carpeting down that was a purple color. When I was done I levitated a large bed with dark sheets and blankets into my room and put it at the back of my room. I then put a shelf above my bed to put my CD player at and put the remote under my bed. I also brought a drawer up to put my bracelet and mirror on and of course to put my clothes in.Then I put some dark curtains on my wide window.I went outside my door and then put on the tag, 'Daemeon' it was spelled correctly and everything. I was finally finished with my room and decided to sleep for a bit. I just went up to my bed and laid down on it too tired to take my clothes off, and then I fell asleep.

**

* * *

Author's notes **

Well that's the first chapter so hopefully everyone will like it and you will review to let me know if I should continue it or not. And later there will be romance between me and Raven sorry but, there's just something about Raven that makes me crazy.

X out.


	2. The Lesson of Love

**Chapter 2: The Lesson of Love**

When I woke up the next morning I read my clock and it said that it was 11:09 so I decided to get up and put on my cloak first and go into the main room with the rest of the team. When I got downstairs I noticed that Raven had also just woken up which was unusual for her. Then Starfire snapped me out of my thoughts and asked me and Raven if we wanted some of her Tamaranean 'pudding' if you could call it pudding, we both denied her and at the same time said, "Herbal Tea." in our monotone voices and we both made a small blush at each other. Then across the room Robin, B. B., and Cy were having a conversation.

"Man that guy's really creepy. He's exactly like Raven." Said Beast boy.

"Well you have to give it to them that they are just about the same." Said Cyborg.

"Cyborg's right Beast Boy just give him some time and maybe you'll learn to like him." Said Robin in his reasoning voice.

Back over with Raven and me.

"Hey, Raven?" I asked in a slight whispering tone. She looked at me.

"What was it like on your planet? You know what can you remember?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to know? Can't you think of our planet?" she asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"No, not at all. Especially since we're not from the same planet." I said.

Raven looked kind of scared about talking about her planet and rushed into her room without saying a word.

"You know, you should probably go talk to her." Robin said.

"Yeah dude, ya can't leave her hangin'." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah I guess I should go talk to her." I walked off and went to Raven's room.

When I reached her door I knocked twice. Nobody answered and I knocked again. Still no answer.

"Raven are you there?" I asked feeling guilty. I opened the door a little to see if she was there. I couldn't see her and so I opened her door all the way and snuck in looking around and saw a small mirror just like mine, it was glowing slightly, so I approached it and looked into it, it started to glow even brighter and quickly sucked me in before I even got a chance to react. I fell through and was falling down and, before I landed on my butt, I concentrated and glided down to the ground. I walked only a few steps and spotted Raven with…Raven! 'What the Hell is going on here!' I thought. I walked up to Raven and tapped her shoulder and she turned around shocked as can be, "What are you doing here!"

"That's what I want to know. Where am I?" I said to her as confused as possible. Raven gave me an evil I'm-not-telling-you-anything glare. Another Raven walked up from behind her and was wearing the exact same clothes but it was light green and she had glasses on, she looked so dorky, then she said," You are inside of Raven's (she pointed to the real Raven) mind. And we're her emotions." "Thanks miss explain a lot." Raven said sarcastically. "So why are you here?" Raven said angrily. "I just wanted to come by and say that I was sorry for bringing up your planet. I didn't mean to make you run off like that or make you sad." "I forgive you." Said another Raven but, this one was wearing Blue instead and she looked like she was about to cry I guess this is Raven's sadness emotion. "thanks…I guess?" After a bit of looking around her mind I left. "I think he's kind of cute." Said another emotion that was wearing a pink color, Love. "Well whatever I guess I'll have to talk to you all tomorrow." Raven said to her emotions and left.

I stood and waited for her and finally she came out and I asked her a few questions and got her to answer what her planet was like.

When she was done she asked me again why I couldn't remember my own planet. "Probably from a bump or something that I did to make sure that my father won't find me, maybe." I said with a shrug. "Hey could I have another lesson in spells?" I asked Raven and she nodded her head slightly. We both looked around her bookcase for a spell book that we hadn't read yet. We had found one and we both reached for it, and then our hands touched, we both blushed and looked away from each other, after that moment was done with me and Raven looked at the book again and I let her take it off the shelf. We both sat down on the front of her bed and started to read the book until I found a spell that caught my eye and pointed to it, it read 'Truth powder' and I asked, "Why would we need a spell like this?" with a really confused look on my face. "Well," Raven started "Let's just say that Beast Boy is spying on me to try and get me to laugh at his lame jokes, _let's just say_, and I'm trying to get him to admit to it and he won't so I make this powder throw it into his face and presto, he becomes an instant truth telling machine, for once." We both made a small chuckle. "Could you use it on another person like yourself, like say…me?" I said and raised an eyebrow. "Depends, if you have that weak of a mind." She said seductively. "Well thankfully I don't have Beast Boy's mind." I whispered back as our faces became closer to each other and then our lips brushed each other. Then we looked into each other's eyes, only an inch away from each other, and then we closed our eyes and kissed again passionately, both sides seemed to enjoy, after that kiss Raven moved herself to the middle of her bed and laid on her back looking at me seductively and I looked back at her and I slowly crawled up to her and laid on top of her.

I put my hands on her waist and stared into her beautiful Violet eyes, then kissed her softly and held it. Then I slowly slid my right hand up her curvaceous body and put it on her breast and I pulled my hand away quickly, my face turning completely red from blushing, I pulled myself to the front of the bed, feeling extremely embarrassed and looking down at the floor. When I looked back at her, she was…smiling? I thought that she would have killed me by now; instead, she kissed me real hard and pulled me back over to her. I had my eyes opened as wide as they could get. 'Why did she smile at me when I did that? Shouldn't she probably have felt violated and hit me? I felt like a complete ass. So, this is what Beast Boy feels like, huh?' Then I pulled away really quickly and asked her, "Shouldn't you be beating the crap out of me by now?" I said with a really freaked out voice. "Why should I do that to someone I love." Raven said like something-else had taken over her. I looked at her with lovingness in my eyes and continued her hard, and practically murderous, kiss. I put my hands on her waist and slowly moved my right hand up her again. This time she grabbed my hand and we both opened up our eyes, she stared into my eyes playfully but, I looked at our hands as she picked it up and put it back on her breast. I had a huge blush put on my face.

Robin and Beast Boy were walking by at the time and heard moaning and kissing sounds. They put their ears up to the door and heard a voice say, "Shouldn't you two be somewhere else, instead of listening at what goes on in Raven's room?" Finally I heard their footsteps get farther and farther away. Finally by ourselves.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know it is kind of early for a sexual scene with me and Raven but, I thought I'd bump it up to get some of the other stuff out of the way. The next chappy we're going to find something with Cyborg and his 'security' system. Maybe you'll also find out about me, me in the story of course, STALKERS! AAAHHHHHH!

X out.


	3. Growing Inside

Chapter 3: Growing Inside 

The next morning I woke up and reached under my bed and looked for my remote for my CD player. "That's strange?" I said a bit confused. Then again it is just a remote it isn't like it's not going to show up. "What's strange?" a voice said behind me as I was still leaning over the bed. I slowly pulled myself up and looked over and saw Raven lying in my bed with me…NAKED! OH MY GOD, I'M NAKED TOO! Then I started to scan my surroundings; THIS ISN'T EVEN MY ROOM! Then I started to remember what happened last night. I slowly started to remember every little detail. I started to drool. 'Wait a minute what am I thinking. We're just teenagers; I can't believe I even did this.' I thought guiltily. "Raven I'm sorry I did this. I probably forced you to and I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Daemeon, if I didn't want this, trust me, I would have kicked you out before you even got close and right now you probably would have been moping around the tower." Raven said like that was what had actually happened.

"I guess I should get back to my room before any of the others get suspicious." I said while getting my uniform and cloak. I got out of her bed and before I left I kissed her on the lips and went to my room, luckily our rooms are in the same hallway. When I got into my room I heard a knock on my door. "Yo, Daemeon! You in there!" yelled Beast Boy. I opened my door only so one of my eyes could be seen. "Hey Daemeon want to play super hyper speed racers 3!" Beast Boy said with a smile on his face. "Beast Boy," I started, his smile started to fade away, "of course I'll play but, I'm gonna have to warn you, I've had plenty of experience on video games, a lot more than you know." Beast Boy had a smile on his face as he ran off down to the main room to start the game. When I got out of my room I had on my Ying-Yang T-shirt, it had the symbol on the back and was spelled out on the front. I also had on my black baggy jeans and my old shoes. When I got down to the main room I jumped over the back of the couch and sat on the right most side, picked up a controller, and designed a ride of my liking. Beast Boy started the race and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I revved the engines of our cars. The race started and I seemed like I was barely even concentrating on it. I whooped them in a matter of minutes and they gave me a blank stare. "Dude! Where'd you learn to play like that!" Beast Boy said with his eyes glistening and staring at me like I was a god. "You are so going to teach me how to play with that little of concentration." Cyborg said in just about the same tone as Beast Boy. "What so you can rub it in even more on how you beat me?" Beast Boy said in an I-dare-you-to-say-something-back look. "Oh no, you didn't just say what I think you did." Cyborg said and challenged him to another race.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy finished their game, Cyborg winning most of the time, Cyborg walked over to his personally made security system with over seven screens for each titan's room and the last one for any other room. "Cyborg?" I started to ask him, "Do you honestly call this a security system?" "Yes actually, it's my best one yet." He said with a bit of seriousness. "Because I really don't think spying on people in their own rooms would be a very good protection system." I said with annoyance in my voice. So, then I took duct tape went into Star's room, luckily she wasn't in but, with pink being everywhere she might has well been, located the camera and put just enough a piece of duct tape over so he couldn't see anything but darkness. I then went into Raven's room, she was still in hers. "Daemeon, what are you doing here?" Raven asked me. I didn't answer; all I did was find, tape,

ta-da, and leave. Although when I left I heard a small yell, "CYBORG!" and Raven stormed out of her room and into the main room, I followed behind her, and started to meditate in a corner of the room but, I had one of my eyes barely open to see Raven give Cyborg a beat down and I made a small chuckle. Just another ordinary day in the tower, or is it?

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

* * *

We had just got a signal that Mumbo had been caught stealing from the bank. "Titans; let's move!" Robin said in his leader voice. 

Raven, Star, and I took to the skies. While Robin went to his R-cycle, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the T-car. We all headed out to the bank. When we got there we all searched for Mumbo, he had blown out the lights, ahh darkness. It was so soothing, to me anyway, well, soon after he tried a sneak attack on Raven but, I turned and casted a black force field around the smoke bomb but, some of the smoke escaped and still got to Raven and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. "RAVEN!" I yelled as I let go of it and let myself fall to the ground next to Raven. I cried at the sight of her on the ground unconscious. I felt my body tense up and my eyes turn completely red and two more eyes split off. (Basically I looked like what Raven was with Dr. Light) Mumbo had a complete freaked out look on his face, like he was looking at death himself. "Nothing up my sleeve." I said in a dark and demonic voice as I pulled him under my cloak. "Daemeon!" yelled Robin snapping me out of my trance. I fell to the ground revealing Mumbo in a fetal position mumbling about darkness and no light or something. After Cyborg took Mumbo to the police station, I flew home by myself and hid in my room.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

**

"How is she?" Robin asked Cyborg. "Well, all her vitals are working, luckily it wasn't poisonous gas." Cyborg said. "But there's something different about her." Cyborg added on. "What, Cyborg? You have to tell me!" Robin said with a concerned voice. "She's…she's…" Cyborg started with a confused look on his face. "What!" Robin yelled. "Pregnant." Cyborg said with a how-the-hell-did-that-happen look. Raven had just woken up when Robin and Cyborg finished their conversation. "What happened?" Raven asked. "Well Daemeon tried to protect you when Mumbo launched a sneak attack throwing a smoke bomb at you but, some of the smoke made it to you before he got a shield around it. Then after that he kind of freaked out on Mumbo. Like what you did with Dr. Light." Robin said explaining everything. "Ok. So am I alright?" Raven asked. "Well, yeah except…" Cyborg started and then paused. "Except…" Raven said trying to get him to spill it. "I really don't know how else to say this." Cyborg said in a worried voice. "Tell me already!" Raven yelled in an agitated voice. "Well…you're…pregnant." Cyborg said. Robin and Cyborg gave her a moment to take it all in. Deciding that she finally absorbed it Robin asked, "So who's the father?" Raven looked at him for a moment trying to snap back into reality. "I don't know." She lied. She got up and went into her room. I heard Raven rush into her room and slam the door. I left my room and floated over to Raven's room and knocked on the door, once. "Raven, are you alright?" I asked concerned. There was a long pause. Finally, I said, "Raven if anything is wrong you can tell me. I'll leave you alone now." I started to float away when I heard a silent, weak voice say, "please don't leave." I barely heard it and slowly opened Raven's door. "Raven are you here?" I asked to the darkness. I looked into her room and could barely make out some things. I saw her mirror glowing again and left her room instantly and went to my room.

* * *

**Author's Notes

* * *

**

Well that's the third chappy if anyone is reading this! Next chappy you'll find out what I'm going to be doing or maybe you already have an idea. Well later till next chappy bye…………chappy.

X out.


	4. Meeting of Me

**Chapter 4: Meeting of Me**

When I got to my room I walked up to my mirror quickly. "I hope this works." I said a little scared. I picked up the mirror and looked into it and was sucked in. I landed on my feet, lucky, when I got to the ground. I looked around and found an extremely large and round table. I then saw all of my emotions appear, seemingly, out of nowhere. There was happy, sad, love, lust, anger, jealousy, bravery, intelligence, knowledge, confusion and all my other emotions. "Well, I know that this is the first ever time I've been in here but, I think that Raven's holding a secret from me and I came in here to get you all to come with me and find a portal somewhere in here to get to her mind and let her come out with it." I said in a leadership voice. They looked at me like they had no choice, I'm sure that they didn't since they are _my _emotions, and so we found a portal and came into Raven's mind.

It looked like she was having a conference of her own. "Raven!" I yelled while running at her with a small smile on my face. When I got up to her I saw all of our emotions react to each other. the Jealousies were being jealous of each other and everyone else, the sadnesses were apologizing to each other, the angers were yelling at each other, the Braveries were doing all kinds of dangerous and stupid stunts, the Confusions were just kind of staring at each other, the happinesses were skipping and hoping together, the Loves were kissing each other, the Lusts were kissing and holding each other, also they were…well I think you know what they were trying to do. "You guys break it up! You know what we're really here for!" All of my emotions split up with their partner and ran back behind me.

I looked at the ground with my eyes closed and shook my head quickly, in embarrassment and then shot my head back up to Raven. I looked dead in her eyes and asked her, "Raven, why does it seem like your hiding something from me, concealing it so no one would know?" It was obvious the way she avoided my gaze that she was trying to hide her secret from me.

She turned around, showing nothing but her back, and spoke, "I'm not hiding anything from anyone. Why would I?" she said to me sounding a bit nervous. "Come on Raven spill it, you have something to tell to me and you know you want to." I said smiling as I walked over to her, put my hand on her shoulder, and turned her around to face me. "No I really don't." she said pulling her shoulder from my arm and continued, "We may have unleashed absolute destruction on this planet!" she said almost absolutely terrified. I thought for a moment of what she meant then said, "What do you mean, when we…" I stood there for a moment and blushed very lightly and tried to hide it from her.

I then finished my sentence, "How would we unleash some unspeakable horror on the world from fooling around?" I asked her shrugging my shoulders. "your baby…" she whispered and I barely caught it. "What did you say?" I said a bit nervous and excited. "Your baby…" she repeated louder. I just stood in my place for a few minutes confirming what she just said. I finally regained my self and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around again making her face me. I put on a small smile and said, "Hey, we're gonna get through this together." She looked up to me and put on a smile of her own through her tears. She rested her head on my chest and I put my hands on her back and we just stood there for what seemed an eternity and I was fine with that.

When she was done she pushed away from me and stared at me with happiness in her eyes. I smiled lightly back at her and walked away, my emotions following me right behind.

When we got back to my mind I exited it and landed in Raven's room, right on my ass. I got up and questioned how I could have ended up here. "How the hell did I get here?" I said as a shadowy figure approached me. I shot up onto my feet and threatened it, "What are you doing here?" It walked up to me and answered, "Well it is my room." It said, as I realized it was Raven. I looked at her like I knew it the whole time. "Did you bring me here?" I asked her as she moved past me and sat on her bed. "I wanted to ask you a few questions." She told me. I sat down on the floor leaning on the front of her bed.

"You seemed to be happy yet so afraid at the same time. Explain." She said seriously confused. "Well I am kind of excited for a child but, then again you also said that it would lead to the destruction of the world." I told her. She understood and continued, "Have you kept up with your meditation?" I nodded my head at her telling the truth. "I go up to the roof sometimes; it's so peaceful and quiet up there." I answered looking up at the ceiling. "And finally," she said taking a short pause, "Do you love me?" she continued while sliding off of the bed and sitting in front of me, staring in my eyes, almost as if staring into my soul. I looked right back at her and said, "Of course, I wouldn't put anybody through that and not actually love them." She didn't smile but you could tell that she was happy.

She started to crawl and then lay in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She turned her body around to look at me and leaned into me and we shared a very deep and passionate kiss. After we pulled away she said, "Promise me you won't ever leave me." "I promise." And then she fell asleep and I slowly got up and put her in her bed then finally went to my room but not until saying, "I love you Raven, I really do." And went to bed.


	5. Proposal

**Chapter 5: Proposal**

It had only been a couple days since the moment between me and Raven. I was already out of bed, while she continued to sleep in, and playing videogames with Beast Boy. I hate to admit it but, he did beat me a couple of times.

"Yeah! Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy!" he said as he stood up from the couch, doing some really weird dance. I continued to sit in my place, getting angrier and angrier by the second and thinking I could sink into the couch. "Alright that's 5 games…in a row!" Beast Boy said gloating about his very _few_ victories. "Oh yeah, well how about…this!" I pulled out Super Smash Bros. Melee and I smiled as I watched Beast Boy slowly start to become afraid, very afraid.

I inserted the disk into one of the slots of the monstrous TV and watched as the screen lit up. We picked our characters, I was my favorite character, Roy, and Beast Boy chose Yoshi, and then chose the arena, Final Destination. As soon as the match started we commanded our characters to charge at each other. Right before we met Beast Boy made Yoshi do a running attack, I made Roy jump almost at the last second and come down with a slash to the head.

Yoshi recoiled but, then Beast Boy made him grab Roy and fling him in the air. He leaped up to him and did an aerial attack which slammed him into the ground. After I made Roy roll from out of the way the battle continued to get intense. Attack after attack seemed to make the battle more like life and death to us. After awhile I had cornered Beast Boy and finished off his Yoshi making him fall into the pit of nothingness below the arena. That was it, that was the game winning death. A one-on-one, one life, match and I beat Beast Boy and claimed victory for the day.

I slowly turned my head to look at his stunned face, with a smile slowly creeping onto mine. I opened my mouth and said, "You wanna go again?" in an insulting matter but, also only messing around with him. "Every Time!" Beast Boy yelled grabbing his head with both hands and falling into the couch. I put the controller down and walked away nonchalantly with the smile still on my face.

I went to the rooftop of the tower and just stared out into the open sea and the city for a while, gathering it all in and smiled inwardly at myself. I moved to the edge of the roof and stopped to sit on the ground with my legs crossed. I slowly closed my eyes and started to chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I could feel myself start to lift from the ground and connect with everything around me.

A short while after I could feel someone coming up to the roof, it was Raven. After she came through the door, very silently I might add, she walked up to my back. She put one of her hands on my shoulder and I asked, "What are you up to?" She replied, "I remembered you talking about the roof and decided to give it a try." "I'm almost done, how about we practice?" I said and there was a short pause before she said yes.

I opened my eyes and slowly floated down to the ground. I got to my feet and walked over to Raven, with only a few yards separating us. We took a fighting stance, almost identical, and waited for some random noise to be a starting bell. We heard a bird make a chirping noise and we shot out at each other. I jumped into the air about halfway and then dove at her. Both of my fists were out in front of me as I flew to her and she already had her defenses up. I hit the black energy shield and just kept pushing into it as I added energy to my clenched hands making them more powerful and slightly going through her force field. I added even more and shattered her shield; she threw her arms up in defense across her face in the last second.

Her shoes made a skidding sound as she slid on her feet. I started to walk up to her and threw off my cloak and heard it fall to the ground as I continued my approach on her. I stopped a few feet from her and powered up as a black aura surrounded my body almost covering me in complete darkness. I finished and walked away from her over to the edge of the Tower and continued to walk and fell. She gasped and ran to look over the edge and found me smiling standing on the wall. I leaped off and flew through the air signaling her to follow.

We stopped and found a spot halfway between Titan's Tower and Jump City and continued the fight. Dashing through the air and circling each other, throwing punches and emitting energy blasts. We were serious about the fight and showed our best as we fought each other.

We finally finished, tired and worn out, and I sat in midair as though there was a magic chair in the air with us. She walked over to me, in midair, making it look like there was an invisible floor. I was in deep thought and didn't notice her walk up to me until she sat in my lap. She picked up my arms and wrapped it around her chest and I buried my face into her back.

After a few minutes I took my face from her back and placed the side of it to her back instead. "Hey Raven?" I asked. "Yeah?" she answered letting me know that she was listening. "You know that we haven't known each other for that long but, for some reason I feel that we were made for each other. I feel like I would do anything to keep you from the bad things in life and would even give up my life for you. But, what I'm basically trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that's why I bought you this." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small dark purple ring.

I picked her up and placed her in front of me while getting up myself. I stepped in front of her, kneeled on one leg, and proposed to her, "Raven, will you marry me?" I put as much love into my voice as possible while saying the words that I knew would change my life forever. I stared intently at her as I watched her slowly nod her head with slight water building up in her eyes and a smile on her face. I stood up rapidly to my feet and embraced her, hugging tightly as if never to let go.

I finally let her go and we flew back to the Tower, hand in hand. Until I quickly let go of her hand and said, "Race you to the Tower." Raven slightly glared at me and that was my cue to make my flight to the Tower. We raced at break neck speeds and it was a tie as we hit the roof of the Tower making a slight dent in it. As we walked out from the small craters that we had made I picked up my cloak and put it on. I joined back up with Raven. "But Dameon, how are we going to explain this to everyone?" she asked. "Just tell Beast Boy. With his big mouth he'll explain it to everyone." I answered to her with a smile on my face as we headed down to Beast Boy's room to tell him it and make him promise not to tell anyone. Yeah right.

A/N: I didn't feel like making an explanation scene so I decided to make Beast Boy blab it out. The next episode will be our marriage which will be a few months from then. Well see ya next chapter!

X out.


	6. The Dark Wedding

**Chapter 6: The Dark Wedding**

It would only be a few hours until me and Raven's marriage. I was extremely nervous, for my hands and forehead were sweating slightly. I looked at myself in my black suit, with my pants and shoes to match.

I then looked out to the crowd, from the corner of the room, where I was standing. It seemed like every superhero was there, including the Teen Titans deemed heroes. Thank you, Beast Boy.

There were groups of heroes in small parties. Beast Boy would go from one crowd to the next telling a joke as he went on trying to make someone, anyone, laugh. Few did as he would then pester them for the rest of the night.

It was only a few minutes later that they had began the ceremony and everybody had taken their seats while I snuck around the room to the beginning of the long red carpet.

While I waited for the ritual to begin, I checked myself and saw that a red glowing mark had started to form on the back of my hand. I stared curiously at it and then watched it grow into a symbol that I'd never seen before, and then it seemed to fizzle out like a small flame.

Confusion swept over me as I stared at where it had a few seconds ago. Was it an illusion? Am I so nervous? While I pondered this the wedding music began and everything had gone as planned with no interruptions or problems, but after this day, things would become increasingly worse.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Elnep." said the sermon with a slight smile as we made our way down the aisle.

We had hopped into the limo that had been awaiting us outside for our getaway from everyone and everything. I sat across from Raven, while blushing, looking at what she had on. She was absolutely stunning in her dark purple wedding gown, even with the protruding belly.

"Dameon? Are you okay?" Raven asked looking at me in my current state. I snapped out of my trance and answered, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I smiled at her and she was about to say something when she grabbed at her stomach. She arched over in pain, groaning, as hurried to her and put my hand on her back as she continued.

I left her for a few seconds and tapped the window to the driver. He rolled it down and I shouted, "Hospital hurry!" He appeared a bit shocked and nodded his head then rolling the window back up. I could already hear the engine roaring as the vehicle sped up. I got back to Raven as she started breathing heavily.

I laid her on the floor of the limo and started doing whatever I could to help. As I sat there, I started thinking, 'What am I doing? I have no clue if I'm doing something wrong or right.' I basically ignored this and continued to help Raven as she screamed in pain. One of the times she screamed at me, "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" I slightly laughed as she continued yelling at me.

We finally got to the hospital and made it in the nick of time. I watched from the see through glass as the doctors crowded around her. I stood on the tips of my toes and moved back and forth at the window but, still couldn't get a good view. I continued to stand and try to look around the doctors and nurses around Raven. I stood there for hours until I finally became too tired and lowered myself to the floor for a nap.

I awoke and looked at the clock in the room and saw that it had been over 5 hours since I had fallen asleep. I quickly got up ad looked through the window to see that the doctors were finishing their work. One of the doctors that were backing away had signaled a nurse, who then came into the waiting room where I had been waiting. She waved to me telling me that it was alright to come into the room.

I made my steps in and there I saw the most beautiful sight. Raven was laying in the hospital bed with a light purple skinned baby I her arms that she was cradling. I slowly made my way over and wrapped one of my arms around her and asked in a quiet voice, "So, is it a boy or girl?" Raven never took her eyes off of our child and answered, "Boy." I nodded slightly while also taking a look at him and then asked again, "Did you name him yet?" she took a second before looking up at me and then said, "No, I was going to save that part for you."

I smiled as she then went back to looking at our son. Two boy's names popped into my brain but, I decided to keep one for later. "How about, Zack?" I asked and Raven nodded her head in agreement. "Zack it is." She said as his eyes opened which revealed a Dark blue, just like mine. His hair was purple, obviously, and seemed to be spiked out in different directions. He looked basically like I do now.

We waited for a few minutes before leaving for the Tower. We brought it in and everyone seemed to enjoy him, except for when he would cry then the gang wouldn't want to be near him. Soon later they got used to him but, he would still cry…..a lot.

Sorry that it took so long to make this one chapter. The usual excuses, school, homework. Hope you enjoy this one and I'm already starting the next one. X out.


	7. The Forgotten Honeymoon

**Chapter 7: The Forgotten Honeymoon**

2 years had passed so quickly and I couldn't believe that I was already 15. I still looked the same, as with the rest of the group, just slightly taller. A few weeks after our marriage, the other titans had torn down the wall to each others room and made it one. Our son had become 2 only a few days ago. He could speak and walk already but, barely, he would sometimes, on occasion, trip and fall. We didn't forget to teach him anything, and we didn't forget anything our……the honeymoon. WE NEVER HAD A HONEYMOON!

I sat up at break neck speeds and shook Raven from her sleep as she lay next to me. I calmed myself down as Raven awoke and leaned over to her and told her my plan, thankfully, she didn't freak out after I told her that we missed a honeymoon. We snuck out, but not until leaving notes in everyone's room telling them exactly where we had gone and telling to take care of our child while we were gone.

Before we left we had switched into some casual clothes. I put on a black hoodie, dark blue jeans with a wallet chain, black shoes, and a leather wrist band with studs. Raven had picked out a black tank top with dark purple jeans, and had a dark blue beanie on. I smiled and giggled slightly at how she chose to wear the beanie but, finally got over it and realized she looked pretty good with it.

We wouldn't be gone for that long anyhow so we could have plenty of fun in a short amount of time. We escaped through the front door and ascended into the air while heading to a small secluded island not too far away from the tower, only about a 5-10 minute flight. We landed and there weren't all that many people, luckily.

The place was like a little get away with rides, food, and great hotels. We had decided to book a room first and then went out for rides. We went on almost every single rollercoaster and every ride imaginable. We were having so much fun until Cinderblock came and ruined everything.

We were just exiting the ride and Cinderblock seemed to come from nowhere, smashing through all of the food stands and rides. Raven and I looked at each other seriously and dashed off in front of Cinderblock to stop his rampage. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed us in the open. "I've been looking for you two." He said standing in his usual stature.

"What? You've been _looking_ for us? Why?" I asked while still keeping my guard up. "You will find out later." He said as he then charged at us with his huge rocky body creating small earthquakes. I then did the same but, I was slightly quicker than him and before I met up with him I leaped into his chest. I used some energy to keep myself in the air while continuing to push into him.

He soon used his strength to push me away and while I tumbled backwards along the ground he jumped and brought both of his hands down like a hammer. I rolled out of the way, but barely made it. He was about to strike again until Raven appeared in front of me and created a shield that was now protecting us but not for long. She lured Cinderblock away and fought him on her own, as I was doing.

'What did Cinderblock mean by 'I've been looking for you'?' I thought to myself while Raven continued the battle without me. I tried to pick myself up when a pain coursed through my side. It was near where Cinderblock tried to hit me, but I know for a fact that he didn't. It must have been from the shockwaves of the attack that made it feel as though he did.

I opted to sit a little longer while pondering over Cinderblock's words. He must have been sent by someone, besides Cinderblock couldn't be smart enough to create a plan by himself. 'I'm stronger than this' I thought loudly to myself as Raven suddenly started to become tired and Cinderblock's attacks connected. "Raven! NO!" I screamed as she fell to the ground tired and slightly beaten. I tried to get up but, the pain shot through again and I suddenly fell back to the ground myself.

Then, something clicked inside my mind and I stood up with the pain still shooting through my side but, I didn't care and continued to get up. I could feel my body changing, on the inside, and I felt stronger and more powerful. I didn't look any different than I was, other than my eyes turning into a pitch black. My entire eyeball was covered in darkness with no light emanating from it. Yet, I could see better than ever with them.

A dark aura flared around me as I called out Cinderblock, "Hey! Cement man!" He turned around to face me and his eyes widened as he could tell my power had increased dramatically. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I yelled at him as I dashed forward and leaped into his chest with my arms extended and pushing at him again. Cinderblock did the same as he had last time and started to succeed until I powered up suddenly, myself not even knowing how I did it.

I had put so much power into it that my aura had become bigger and darkened until I couldn't be seen anymore and in my place was a giant dark energy. I had been pushed toward my limit and I had gained a greater power in return. I rocketed in Cinderblock making him slide on his feet easily. I pulled back one of my arms to my side and continued pushing him, only now with one of my hands. I then pushed him off making him stumble back a bit and then cocked my right hand back into a fist and then launched it at him.

He took it and flew backwards sliding on his back. He got up and looked at the damage I had done to him. Where I had punched him in the chest was a small crater that almost took up the whole one half of his body. He watched as I walked casually over to him with a smile on my face while I cracked my knuckles. I leaped toward him and brang my hands down like a hammer just like he had done to me. As I reached him he suddenly vanished and instead of hitting him I hit the ground and made an enormous crater.

Suddenly from nowhere I heard a mysterious voice. I know that I had never heard it before but another part of me suggested that I had known it for my entire life. "Very good Dameon. One down and one to go. I knew that there was a good reason to have a child." After the voice had finished speaking the weird letters and figures, which had shown up at the wedding, appeared again and all over me. I looked all over myself and they flashed and fizzled out again. Who ever this person was, they have to have some connection with these markings.

Raven had awoken only seconds after all of this had happened. I rushed over to her and helped her up and she seemed to understand everything that had happened to me already. She could even feel the strong, dark, energy emanating from me. Somehow she knew what was happening to me and where I had gained all of this power but, then she asked, "What's with the pitch black eyes?" I remembered this and also recalled that the massive energy that came with it was still with me. "I guess it comes with the transformation." I said while slightly smiling and then started thinking about this 'transformation.' Would this be permanent or would it wear off eventually? Saying that it wears off, would I be able to turn it on and off at will? All of these question would have to be answered in due time.

We had decided to go back to the hotel to rest after what happened. We made our way to the room and entered quietly. I inserted the key card and it unlocked our door with a beeping sound. We entered and I turned around to close the door while Raven continued on. I turned back around and saw Raven have a seductively devilish smile on her face. She started to walk up to me in an enchanting cat like maneuver. She leaned up to my ear and said seductively, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I just smiled and pushed her onto the bed as I jumped on top of her and started kissing her neck, making a path all the way up to her mouth. I dove in for her mouth and then stuck my tongue in feeling my way around her mouth becoming accustomed to it. "You're gonna have the greatest honeymoon ever." I whispered into her ear seductively.


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End**

I awoke from the hotel bed and looked at the clock on the night stand. 9:47. I got up from the bed, without waking Raven up, and went into the bathroom to get a shower before we headed back to the Tower. While I was in, I thought about what had happened last night. Other than the unbelievable sex, there was what had happened after Raven was hurt. Why and how did I transform into that? Also did it wear off? I felt like a completely different person, almost as though there was someone else controlling my actions, even with Raven last night it acted up and seemed to take control of me.

To answer one of these questions was that it must have worn off. I didn't feel the immense power I had felt before. I finished cleaning myself and hopped out of the shower and took a look in the bathroom mirror. My eyes had went back to exactly how they had, dark blue, but I still felt as though that power was lurking within me. As if it was waiting for certain moments and times to come out. I guess I would find out in due time.

I exited from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. Raven had awoken and passed me, winking, and then going into the bathroom herself. Obviously winking at me from last night's performance, she was impressed. The door closed and I went and picked my clothes up and put them back on. Only a few minutes later Raven had come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest.

She did the same and got dressed while I went outside to take one last look of everything. 'What did that voice mean by, one down one to go?' I thought and then asked, 'Who is the voice in the first place?' Even more questions that would be answered in time. I'm getting pretty tired of waiting for things I want answered now.

When Raven came out, fully dressed, I knew it was time to go. "You ready?" I asked before we actually moved out. She just nodded and we paid for our stay and then flew off back to the Tower. As we were on the way to the Tower when we got close we could both easily hear the crying of Zack. We both did an inaudible sigh and I decided to go on ahead and try to calm him down.

When I reached the Tower's front door the crying seemed to increase. I punched in the pass code and the giant doors opened revealing Beast Boy holding Zack. "Of course." I mumbled to myself, walking over to Beast Boy. "What happened Beast Boy?" I partially yelled over Zack's crying. "I don't know. He was fine the whole time you guys were gone and just now he started crying for no reason." Beast Boy explained feeling slightly guilty over thinking he had done something to our son.

I took Zack from Beast Boy and he seemed to calm down. "What's the matter?" I asked while looking down at him. "He's coming." He answered disturbingly. "Who's coming?" I asked becoming frightened and nervous. "Grandpa Zezonom." He answered while looking out the window as fiery comets and meteors fell from the black sky that had just formed. I looked as it fell and then back to Zack, "What do you mean? Who is Zezonom!" but my question had gone unanswered as we just watched the horror unfold before us.

Raven just entered the Tower as I was leaving to find out what these things were. I walked out and one of the comets were heading right for me. My lurking transformation kicked in and someone else took control making me head straight for the comet. My hands gathered energy and were covered I darkness as I threw them forward. I went into the middle of the meteor and cracked it in half making it slide along the island ground and then into the ocean surrounding us.

I went to the half of the meteor that was still on the island and inside were monsters engulfed in fire, but they neither screamed in pain nor actually burned. They leaped out and went head on with me. My pitch black eyes shone with interest as I ran at them. I kicked at the one in the front and made a series of punches as they circled around me. I powered myself to the limit and I was overwhelmed with power as I continued fighting.

The others had finally come out and helped me fight them off. They seemed to know where these things had come from and what they wanted as they gathered around Raven, though it didn't seem like they wanted her as they seemed to gather around me more than them. They wanted us both, me and Raven. I formed a black energy shield around myself and I heard the voice again, "Well done, Dameon. You have proven your worthiness to accept my gift." I screamed back at it, "Who are you? What do you want with me and Raven!" It took a few minutes before it answered back, "Why I'm insulted that you would forget your own, father." I was in shock and my energy faded with my black eyes as I lowered myself to the ground and my shield fading. Right when it dissipated the monsters took me and teleported from the others sights.

I had been taken to a secret place of some sort with a few of the fire demons backing away from me. I heard foot steps approaching and looked up to see an abnormally tall being. He was a deep orange with pointed horns coming from his forehead. He had four eyes, two on his forehead. "I suppose you were the voice…and my father." I said while standing up. "Yes, very good." He said back as he stopped in front of me. "So, what do you want from me?" I asked. "I want for you to join me and take control of this puny and insignificant universe." He said while bringing his arms around, symbolizing the universe.

""Yeah right like I'd ever join you." I said with disgust and integrity. "Oh really?" he asked while waving his hand around bringing something into the room. Raven appeared with us and she seemed to be unconscious for she didn't move. "What do you say now? If you don't join me your sweet little wife will die." He said grinning evilly. I didn't have a choice I had to join him or else Raven would pay. "Fine. You win. I'll join you." I said as he teleported Raven away to somewhere else.

He only continued to grin at me as he lifted his hand and clenched my head with it. I could feel power draining through it into my body and my body changing again. Smoke drifted from his palm as the power continued to empty into me and my body changed this time, other than just my eyes.

I could feel a wing popping from my back but, it was just one, only on the right side, a demonic, scaly wing that was already in its full length. The pitch black eyes split into two more which shifted above my eyebrows. The alien letters appeared all over my body and they looked as if they were emblazoned upon my skin. My clothes were ripped to shreds and I was given new armor. First was pitch black underclothing, then my over clothing was a crimson red that had cutting in different designs that made the black peek through. Finally was light armor that was in a dark purple color. There were scattered random pieces of it everywhere.

One of the most noticeable was the shoulder portion. It actually went all the way down my arm and ended at my wrist. The top of the right shoulder piece had three small spikes in a circular position. The power that I had achieved when fighting Cinderblock was just a taste of what I would receive later on. This new power was over 10x The power was so intoxicating that my mind was clouded by evil thoughts and my loyalness to my father. I had forgotten who my friends were and only remembered Raven and how I had wed her and thought that I owned her after that.

I kneeled before Zezonom and asked while bowing my head, "What is your first command…father." I asked in a new demonic sounding voice. "I want you to destroy the Teen Titans. Crush them into the ground until they are nothing more than a memory." Zezonom ordered pointing his finger out toward the door signaling me to begin my destruction. "I will obliterate them father." I said again in my demonic voice again, becoming used to it.

I picked myself up and teleported from sight to complete my mission. The Teen Titans would be no more after I was finished with them.

Hey everyone sory this one took so long. Fanfiction was taking too long loading my document and I couldn't get it fast enough. already started on chapter 9. I kinda like the name for it myself. X out.


	9. The Dark Prince of Zezonom

**Chapter 9: The Dark Prince of Zezonom**

I appeared atop one of the tallest buildings in Jump City. I went over to the edge and leaned over and looked down at the humans before me. I reminded myself of my mission and thought, 'I could find and annihilate them whenever I want. I'm going to test out my new powers first.' I then put one of my hands forward and shot a dark ball of energy at another building making it collapse and gain the attention of the people around.

They panicked immediately and I continued my destruction until there was nothing left of the city. Eventually the Titans had shown up and I took my chance by leaping from the building and landing in front of them. The impact from my landing had sent small shockwaves which didn't shake any one of the group except for Beast Boy. I stood up and looked at them with my arms crossed and a small devilish grin on my face. They stared back at me with disgusted looks.

"Why Dameon? Why?" Robin asked. "What do you mean why Robin? Oh, come on, it's so obvious. Now that I have enough power to defeat any threat that rears its ugly head I can help my father rule the universe." I answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Fine then, you're just another villian that's plotting for world domination." Robin said while bringing out one of his weapons. "But Dameon, we were such great pals." Beast Boy said, trying to make as if this was only a bad nightmare. "Oh shut up, you are such an idiot Beast Boy. You're just a measly obstacle to my path of ruling you all." I said to him while going into a fighting stance. Beast Boy was taken aback by this and got a very serious look on and anger filled him. "You're not Dameon. You're just some loser that wants to be him." He said back to me and then the battle ensued.

Beast Boy had morphed into an elephant and charged forward to me. At the last second I grabbed one of his tusks and pushed back against him. I pushed back slightly harder and he began to slide across the ground easily. The others gazed on in awe as I beat Beast Boy with ease sending him flying into a building. I cracked my knuckles and waved my hand for another one of them to come over.

They then all came over in one wave with Starfire taking to the air as Cyborg and Robin dashed onward toward me. Cyborg shot his cannon a few times and I blocked them with a few energy waves. I took to the sky and my wing revealed itself as I went head on with Starfire. We collided in the air and we pushed our strength against one anothers until eventually I had won and thrown her through the air into some part of Jump City, probably miles away.

I descended back to the ground and teleported behind Cyborg and took out the master computer chip that was embedded in his neck. It slid out and I took it from him and watched as Cyborg's color went from its shining blue to a dull gray. He dropped to the ground lifeless until someone were to put this chip back in. I threw it away and heard it slide on the dirty ground.

Before me and Robin's battle had began, the dark sky above us had started to thunder and rain. We both started to run at the other at the same exact time. We met each other with kicks and punches that never connected because the other had dodged or blocked it. We finished up the small round with a power struggle. Our hands locked in the others, neither of us letting go. "Well, it looks like we're quite a match for each other." Robin said. "My power not only matches yours but, it even succeeds it." I spat back as I pushed him off making him lose his balance. He was wide open and I took my chance by punching him dead in the face. He slid along the ground and tried to get back up, but couldn't do to the immense power of my hit.

I watched as Robin went unconscious and then I started looking around to admire my work. I started to go into a laugh which then went into a fit. "Nobody can defeat me! Even your best heroes have been taken victim to my awesome power! I am unstoppable!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for all to hear. I then explored Titan's Tower and found my son and brought him with me.

I had teleported back to my father's throne and he must have been sitting there this whole time. "Father, I have beaten the Titans. They will no longer be a menace to you." I reported to him and he seemed very pleased. He also appeared confused about the bundle in my arms. "A child, what use of a child could we possibly need?" he asked. "You misunderstand father, for he is actually your grandson. The offspring of I and Raven Roth." I explained and he seemed to understand as to where I was going with this. "I shall train him well in the ways of our kind, my son." He assured me and dismissed me to have the rest of the day.

A/N: Chaos, Panic, Disorder. My work is done here.

X out.


	10. Death, Destruction, and Doom

**Chapter 10: Death, Destruction, and Doom**

I gathered a slight amount of my energy and teleported into a random part of the city. I looked around at the part of the city that was not filled with distraught. I frowned and lifted myself into the air and got away, for I didn't feel like causing devastation just yet. I escaped back to the tower, which really wasn't referred to as a tower any longer. I entered and found items of all sort of sentimental value. Except all of the ones that I had found were ones of hate, doubt, and conflict. I was angered, and for the first time since I gained my new power, I lost control destroying almost every object. Anger blazed in my eyes and so I stormed out and found refuge in me and Raven's room.

I sat down on the bed and put my hands on my face until a gleam shone through the cracks of my fingers. I got off the bed and kneeled down to pick up the object. I looked at it and turned it over in my palms, inspecting it and unsoiled the dirt off the object. It was my portable CD-player that I had bought a few months ago. I scrambled around to find some CD's. I grabbed a bunch and teleported back to the untouched part of the city that I had been to earlier.

I looked at the CD's covers and all of them I didn't even listen to, except a few who had decent songs, but weren't enough. I had finally made it to the last CD and the title had been all scratched up and unreadable. I popped the disc in and the song seemed to speak to me…the real me. It was as though the song was made specifically for me. The beginning was basically a bass guitar solo and slowly the other guitarist and drummer started playing as well.

_I can't escape this hell, So many times I've tried!_

_But I'm still Caged inside, Somebody get me through this Nightmare!_

_I Can't Control Myself!_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this Animal!_

_(this animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this Nightmare!_

_I Can't Control Myself!_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal_

This animal x7

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

_(This animal I have become)_

'Is…is this really me? Am I really like this?' I thought to myself looking at my hands and the markings as they shone a blood red. 'No! I can't! Can I?' I asked myself again. I dropped everything and flew off as my emotions seemed to lead me to a mountain side. A cave was there and tunneled inside of the mountain and I couldn't see where it ended. I couldn't believe that I didn't know about this and so I stepped inside. As I traveled down it I could have sworn I heard a child's footsteps patter along the ground deeper inside. Every time I heard this noise I picked up my pace and traveled faster into the tunnel.

Finally, I had made it to the exit of the tunnel and into a huge room that seemed to be a lost temple. I had then seen a boy who must've been making all of the noises. I walked up to him and he quickly turned around to see me and ran off through a giant stone door. "Wait! Hold on! I just want to know what this place is!" I shouted to him as he teleported through the door. I stopped as my body pushed against it and I tried to do the same but, for some reason, it didn't work. I backed up a bit and looked at the stone door.

It had to have been over 50 ft. tall and had markings, just like on my arms, in a vertical line and spelled out a sentence. It stopped at the middle of the door where an indentation was underneath of them. In the middle of the indent was an outline of where my hand could be placed. It seemed as though it was a locking system of some sort. I read the markings and they read, 'Only the Prince of Darkness may pass, How many people have you to amass, Are you true or are you a fake, If you are not the Ultimate price you take.'

I slowly walked back up to the door and stood in front of the indent and placed my right hand in the outline and it started to suck some of my energy out of me. I watched as the dark cloud-like energy floated and then vanished. I quickly backed up from the door and heard a voice say, "Welcome, my Lord." All as the stone doors slowly opened and I stepped inside.

Inside was a forgotten city, abandoned and broken. I saw the kid again sitting inside what was probably the town square. I snuck up behind him and said, "So are you going to tell me who you are?" He spun around and tried to run away again but, I had then put a wall in his path which stopped him in his tracks. The child seemed so familiar, but I knew that I had never seen him before. He then tried to attack me with the same kind of energy as mine. "I just want to know where I am…and who you are." I said again. He then seemed to know that he had no chance against me and went into a passive stance. "We are in my town of refuge and in a part of the town exclusive to only me and my relatives. So I'm wondering how you got in here?" he said with a questioning look on his face. "And your name is?" I asked. "Oh! My name is Dameon."


	11. True Self

**Chapter 11: True Self**

"Actually, I'm wondering the same thing of how I got into here." I said as the younger version of me started making his way up to a temple-like home. As he jogged up he then started to say, "The only thing that I've been wondering is…where everyone is?" he finished as he stopped just outside. "This must be only a memory of me…who I used to be. So what am I supposed to do now?" I said to myself. "What was that?" Dameon asked obviously hearing me speak to myself. "Nothing, nothing!" I said quickly shaking my hands in front of my face. 'I guess he's supposed to help me become my old self again. Sure this power _is _great…' I thought. 'But at the expense of constantly taking lives…Look like I'll need to find away to bring everyone that was killed back to life.'

I stared at my hands at the gloves that overlapped my hands underneath. I became angry and ripped it off and continued from there ripping random pieces of my armor off leaving tears and openings in my clothes. I didn't care…I just wanted to find myself and save the others. I saw the markings go from their original blood red color slowly turning a bit darker but, I couldn't help but feel as though it was a _good_ sign. I looked back at Dameon and he stared at me as though I were nuts. I looked at him with a smile and said, "Come on, we need to get out of here." It had been a while since I had done that and it felt good.

"Why? What is going on?" Dameon questioned. "There is a war happening." I answered. "A…a war?" he questioned back. "Yes, a war between humans…and me." He appeared to be confused but everything explained itself as we went outside and black smoke rose in front of us while demons were terrorizing everyone. He ran out to the edge and looked down at everything and looked back at me, "You could have stopped this! Why didn't you!" I looked at him and said with a stern look, "Because, I'm the one who started it. That's why I brought you with me so I can end it." He gave me one last confused look and then asked, "Who are you! Why do you need me! Where do I fit in! You haven't told me anything!"

"I…_am_ you. _My_ name is Dameon. And this…is _our_ war." After that was said he looked as though he finally understood everything that was going on. "So how am I supposed to help you?" I started making my way down the mountain again with my younger self right behind. "That…we're _both_ going to have to find out later. I'm sure though, we will find out soon." "So what do we do now?" he asked. "We have to find the others if we're going to stand a chance." I answered.

We landed outside of a maximum security containment facility where they were holding Robin. They had separated everyone into completely different parts of the city with their own prison designed specifically for them. "Why are we here?" Dameon asked me. "This is where they are holding one of my friends. There are 4 more after this." I answered. "Wow, well ok let's get started then. What's your plan on getting into here?" I surveyed the area from right where I was sitting and saw that there were massive amounts of guards patrolling the outside with turrets. There would, more than likely, be many, many more inside. They underestimate Robin for 5,000 guards are much too little of a threat. "Well since there's no way that we would be able to disguise ourselves and get in…looks like we're gonna have to fight our way in." I answered finally.

I jumped from the bushes that we were hiding in and dashed over to one of the guards and the mayhem ensued. I did a leaping kick and hit him into the electrified fence and he then went up in smoke. Hundreds came out and I dispatched them all. I grabbed one by the arm pulling back on it and standing on his chest then breaking it and after that I hurled him into a group of the others. I then ducked under one of their punches and tripped him and then kicked diagonally while still on the ground sending him flying and I could see him blink, like a star, into the distance.

I then leaped into the air and gathered energy and released as it took them all. I crater was in their places as I looked back at Dameon. "I'll do anything to get them back…anything." I said to him as I walked to the entrance of the prison. There was one last guard as he ran up to me and I stepped out of the way in a blur, so then I grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall that was next to me. He became incapacitated and I continued to walk inside with Dameon just beginning to catch up to me.

As we walked through hallway after hallway, corridor after corridor, we suddenly heard a screaming sound as we turned down certain halls. We had to listen carefully for which one to follow. As we made it to the end of a passage, two guards were walking our way from the left. I pulled both of us back and pulled us underneath the floor until we couldn't hear their footsteps or voices anymore. I pulled us back up and we continued toward the door which opened to a long flight of stairs. We could hear the screams louder than before and had to cover our ears at first, but then continued on.

As we were halfway down the stairs I heard the screams die out and I thought that Robin had died. I dashed madly down the stairs almost tripping a few times but I just kept moving until I finally made it to the bottom. I then saw Robin in a cage that had laser beams that could seer human flesh. He wasn't moving which got me scared and he had all kinds of burn marks on his body. The demons who had done that to him were still standing near, about to do it to him again. I simply blasted a small ball of energy at their heads and knocked them off.

I found the controls and shut the beams off. I kneeled next to him and he suddenly woke up. "Dameon! What, are you here to finish me off?" he asked with hate in his eyes. "No! I came to save you. I've remembered who I am Robin. I'm trying to save the others but the only way to do that…was to save you first." I told him with sincerity in my voice. He believed me and smiled, he then got up and we walked out from the basement.

As we exited the building Robin asked me, "Who's the kid?" I kept running and answered back, "After we get everyone back together I'll explain." I picked Robin up and carried him until we all got to Starfire's prison. The really distinctive difference of Starfires was that it had a giant energy field that absorbed all of her energy attacks. "So how do we get inside this time, they have an energy field." Dameon asked. "Well, I was thinking that I use my power to make a protective energy shield so we can pass through. Besides after we get Starfire we can just escape, no fighting because it looks as though they're stuck inside." I pointed out as we saw guards only patrolling the _outside_ not the in. "That is a good idea, but remember the energy shield it would cancel your shield." Robin stated. "Somehow I knew that you would say that but, remember that each prison is designed for that specific person. So it will only cancel _her_ energy not mine." I pointed out.

We all snuck up to the closest side of the shield and I formed my own energy shield around us as Robin and Dameon watched for any approaching guards. The black energy enclosed around all three of us and it slowly melded through the shield. Me and Robin fell to our feet, crouched over in a ready stance, while my younger self fell to his knees. We quickly dashed over to a wall, hugging up to it. We snuck along it and looked inside the entrance and ran in.

"Come on! I can sense her! She's down the hall, this way!" I said as we reached a metal door. A control panel on the right side of the door was the only way in. I looked at it and pushed the big enter button. 'Password needed', scrolled by on the small screen above the numbers. "I've got this." Robin said as he pulled out a small decoder. He broke the panel off and connected a few of the wires to the decoder. It worked quickly and 7495 flashed on the screen. The door opened and we found Starfire, with her hands in some kind of energy draining gloves. She was also in a green shield that, if she could somehow conjure enough energy, would absorb it.

"Robin!" she said cheerfully but, then she saw me. She started to become angry and her eyes shone only a light green. "No, Starfire! Dameon is back with us again. He's realized what he's done and he's helping us break the others out." Robin explained to her. She calmed down, but still didn't seem to trust me. The only way to release her was another password activated panel. Robin pulled out his decoder but I stopped him, "That will take too long. They'll have already realized what has happened and we'll all be in cages again." "Well what do you suggest we do then?" Robin asked.

I looked back at him with a smile as I slowly walked up to the control panel, gaining speed. Robin realized what I was going to do and started to freak out. I quickly slammed my fist, charged with energy, into the console and…it actually worked. The shields faded and the gloves fell off and Starfire was free. When she looked at me again I saw that she trusted me.

We made it out of the facility exactly as planned and we started to make our ways to Cyborg and Beastboy.


	12. The Rescue

**Chapter 12: The Rescue**

Beast Boy's prison was somewhere deep in the forest near the city. It looked easy to penetrate, especially since it looked like a freakin' hut! We snuck up to one of the walls and Starfire shot a small laser from her hands and made a hole which we used to get in. The inside looked more advanced on the inside than the out. Luckily there were no halls and everything was just one giant room. The unlucky part was that we were caught as soon as we entered. Robin threw kicks and punches at the guards that surrounded us, while Starfire threw her starbolts at everyone on the bottom floor, where Beast Boy was.

I leaped off the railing in front of me, while my younger self stayed and fought with Robin. I ran towards BB's holding cell. It was round and circular and would shock him when he became one of his more powerful animal forms. I put my hands out and focused my energy on the container and swiped my hands opposite of another, in a cutting motion, and it followed, slicing open with Beast Boy falling out. I ran over to help him up and he said, with a smile on his face, "I was wondering when you'd come." I smiled back at him and Beast Boy transformed into a bull and charged forward while I stayed right behind him.

We were then a bit overpowered as we all backed into one another, in a semi-circle. "Anyone have any ideas?' Robin asked hurriedly. "I do." I answered as I formed a shield around us. I then created an explosion which obliterated everyone around us. I then let the shield down and we escaped through the same hole that we had come in through.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a cheetah and carried my younger self, while Starfire held Robin's arms, dangling, as we flew to Cyborg's prison.

We arrived and immediately noticed that Cyborg had the most technologically advanced prison. There were sonic boom charged energy cannons and ultraviolet lasers. Even the guards and lookouts were advanced with laser like weapons. We stopped outside of it and hid in some nearby rocks and bushes, as we had done with the others. Robin then started telling us who would do what so we could have a 100 chance of making it to the door.

"Ok, so, we'll never make it anywhere near without getting rid of the lasers and cannons. So, Starfire, you'll take them out while me and Beastboy will make a path for Dameon to get to the door." Me and my younger self both nodded our heads while everyone else agreed to the plan. "Titans Go!" was heard as we all sprang from our hiding space and did what we had planned to do.

Starfire quickly shot hundreds and hundreds of starbolts at the laser and cannon quickly putting them out of commission before they could even be used. Beast Boy and Robin kept the guards back as me and myself made our way to the door where there was a password protected security system. "I'm getting sick of all these god damn security systems!" I said as I punched my hand into it and pulled out as many wires as I could grab. The door opened and I signaled to the others to hurry over.

We ran through to where Cyborg was being held and we got there quickly since they seemed to lead us to him. He was in a junk heap on the floor and was very dark looking from how his power was off. "Put Cyborg back!" I said sternly as we all took battle stances. One of them dropped a piece of Cyborg and started to shoot at us, and soon after the others followed. Beast Boy and I made a dash for Cyborg's body and limbs. The others tried to protect us and keep them at bay while we put him back together again.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men…" I said to myself as we put Cyborg's arms and legs in different spots. "Dude, what?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh! Like Humpty Dumpty." Beast Boy started to laugh at my comment. We finally put Cyborg's legs and arms in the right socket's again, but he wasn't moving. "His batteries!" Beast Boy pointed out. We looked around for a few minutes and finally found it. They weren't really 'batteries' per say, more like his heart.

We put in his open chest and closed the doors that then sealed themselves shut. When Cyborg awoke he was extremely angry and joined Starfire and Robin and wiped them all out, by himself. There were at least 50 of them and he chased them all around the room with his sonic cannon arm out and firing at them. He yelled all sorts of things at them like, "You want to take me apart! Well how about I take YOU apart now!" "When I catch you I'm shoving this cannon up your butt!" After Cyborg took care of them we escaped and headed for my father's tower where Raven and my son were. This was it; this would be what redeems me. I would stop at nothing to get my wife, Raven, back.

A/N: sorry this one was so short but I couldn't really think of much. So please read and review! Sonadow X out.


	13. For Her, Anything

**Chapter 13: For Her, Anything**

We approached my father's tower. It was black and had a feeling you would get out of walking through a graveyard. It spiked out in different directions and looked like to go up past the clouds. I had to get serious now; I would have to face him. We sat outside, behind some rubble and small boulders, watching his winged guards fly around. They had very sharp eyes and could sense any movement whatsoever. Even if it was the slightest of finger movements, they would use their tridents and obliterate their target.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Beast Boy. "Well, in any other situation I would probably be able to provide an answer..." Robin explained. "But I'm not familiar with the insides of the tower. We need someone from the inside, someone who knows their way around, we need…we need…" "Me." I said frankly. "Alright then, so, here's the plan. Beast Boy and Starfire, you'll give us cover on the outside by taking out as many of those flying guards as you can. As soon as the rest of us get inside, you two follow in after us. That's all I really have for now, so Damien will have to make up another plan when we enter the tower." Everyone nodded, telling each other that they all agreed with it and understood it.

Robin stood up and yelled, "TITANS GO!" The rest of us leaped out from behind the boulders and dashed to the entrance of the tower. Beast Boy and Starfire took flight and caught most of their attention. Some shots were fired at us but missed…horribly. Luckily they were terrible at shooting, even if they could sense any movement. We made it to the entrance while Beast Boy and Starfire still fought, trying to give us cover.

"Damnit! The entrance is sealed off." Robin said as I neared the door. I whistled innocently as I walked up to the door, looked at a keyboard, and typed in the pass code. The doors opened without any alarms, or more guards to greet us. We were then gone from sight, and Starfire and Beast boy knew that it was their queue. They started to back off and enter the tower, right behind us.

_Meanwhile…_

"What's going on out there?!" Zezonom yelled. Everyone in the control room scrambled and quickly clicked and typed buttons to find the source. "There appears to be a breach." One of the technicians answered. "Well! Where at!?" Zezonom roared impatiently at him. "At the very entrance my lord." He pondered who it could possibly be and even showed the query on his face. Then, from behind them, Zach answered, "Its daddy. He's coming for me and mommy. He's coming to save us both." Zezonom looked at Zach as he said this, and then looked back and smiled, "I was actually sort of hoping you would do this…"

"What should we do my lord?" asked the same technician as he left. "Put squads on every floor possible. Make sure that he can't go any further." He answered. "But, sir, he would be killed, there is no way that anyone could make it through, even the first floor." The technician told Zezonom, worriedly. "Oh no, he will, I know he will." And walked out of the room, and then heading upwards.

We ran through passageways with no guards to speak of. Suddenly, they appeared from nowhere, the others stopped where they were, as I continued forward. My rage showed and I could feel as though my eyes had changed into a fiery red.

I grabbed the closest guard and shoved him forward keeping my hand clenched on his face, shoving him through the crowd. I then shot him forward, creating a perfect passageway through the hall. I followed it as the others finally caught up with me.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and stopped on the floor of the control room. I ran up to the door and opened it; everyone in the room just stared for a few moments until they finally got up and ran at me. Whatever they had in their hands they held it high in an attacking position. I dodged and blocked everyone's attacks, every once in a while hitting someone away. Robin and Beast Boy came to my rescue and joined in the fight helping get the operators off my back.

It eventually became crowded and me and Robin came back to back in the midst of the battle, fighting as we spoke to one another. "Where are they all coming from!? There's way too many, they just keep coming! We need to get to Raven, and fast." Robin said while reversing a punch. "I know that, her room is right over there, but there are too many people here to get to it." I said kicking someone. "Don't worry about it; we'll make a path for you." Robin shouted and then, "TITANS GO!!"

Everyone made a path to Raven and I followed it. Cyborg ran behind me making sure no one snuck up from behind. While Starfire and Beast Boy were covering the sides making the path. I entered quickly and closed the door behind me. I slid down the door, sighing heavily. I stood back up and Raven was on her bed just sitting, staring at me.

She stood up and walked over, quietly, and slapped me across the face…hard. I put my hand to my face, and then looked back at her. "How could you do this? You turned your back on us!! And your son!!!" she had the saddest expression on her face, while also hate in her eyes. She tried to hide her face and started to cry in my chest. I lifted her head up and looked in her eyes. A tear was trying to escape, but I wiped it away. I deep in her and made her understand that I was back, and I would never leave again.

She finally realized, and cried into my chest as hard as she could. I couldn't believe it, Raven, the person I thought was immune to feelings, and the person I loved, was crying. She eventually stopped and I held her hand in mine and we exited the room back to everyone outside.


End file.
